


something not entirely different

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harvey, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Harvey wants to try something a little different, but he doesn't want to have to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something not entirely different

 Donna knows Harvey better than he knows himself. He didn't have to tell her when he'd started dating Mike, she just knew. She'd known when it was going well and she'd known when it wasn't.

“Is it Mike?” Donna asks and Harvey frowns.

How does she do it? He isn't sure it's even something to get that worked up about. It's just been a while.

“Not really,” he answers. “It's just been a while since I've done this. I'm not sure --”

“You don't know what you want?” Donna cuts in. “Or you don't know how to tell him what it is?”

The woman is magic.

They don't speak about it any more, because they don't have to. Donna gives him the look, the one that says _you're Harvey Specter, are you really going to let something like this get to you?_

The thing is, he knows it's stupid. He's never been shy, especially not in bed. He has no need to be and Mike tends to take direction from him. But that's the problem really. He doesn't ask for things, he never has to.

It isn't that big of a deal, not really. It isn't something to make or break a relationship, it's just a fantasy that he can't get out of his head.

 

Mike is already in the car when Harvey gets out of the office, ready to go home. They're not living together, not officially, but Mike hasn't been home in a few nights.

“Managed to avoid Louis, then?” he asks and Mike nods.

“He decided Harold was more deserving of a little overtime,” Mike says. “He seems to think it's some kind of honour.”

Harvey knows that Louis isn't that cruel and he's seen him with the curly haired associate a few times. He isn't sure that Mike knows what is going on.

They get back to Harvey's and Mike demands that they get Chinese food.

“C''mon, please?” he begs. “Nothing against your cooking but I just want some sweet and sour.”

They get Chinese, because Harvey can't say no to Mike. At least he doesn't have to worry about washing up, but he probably will have to spend an extra half an hour in the gym.

Harvey pulls a new client file out of his briefcase. They had landed Mr. Murray two days before and he wants to make sure he hasn't got any secrets that might blind side him. Apparently, Mike has other ideas, because as soon as Harvey starts reading, he slides up against his shoulder and starts kissing his neck.

“Mike...” Harvey says, putting on his best exasperated voice. “I have work to do.”

Mike ignores him.

“Take me to bed,” he says.

Harvey repeats himself, shuddering at the feeling of Mike's tongue against his ear. He holds his resolve, until Mike grabs his hand and pulls it down to his crotch. Harvey feels how hard he is and he knows he can't ignore that. He slams the file on the coffee table, making Mike jump before he stands up. Mike gasps when Harvey scoops him up in his arms and carries him off to the bedroom. Mike's arms clasp around Harvey's neck as he kicks the bedroom door open. There is nothing he loves more than feeling Mike hard against him. Mike grins triumphantly, watching as Harvey removes his own clothes.

They kiss and intertwine their limbs on the bed, cocks pressing against each other. Mike groans and it looks like it will go the same way it always does, but then Harvey remembers the look Donna had given him. He holds off for a while, letting Mike go as far as grabbing the lube before stopping him.

“I – uh, I thought maybe we could try something new, tonight,” Harvey says.

He wishes Mike would just know what he wants. He doesn't want to have to talk about it.

“Oh?” Mike asks. “I told you, you're not suspending me from the ceiling. We need to work up to that.”

Harvey rolls his eyes and takes the lube from Mike.

“Nothing like that,” he says. “Not tonight at least.”

“So what is it?” Mike asks, frowning.

“I was thinking we could switch it up,” Harvey says, hoping that Mike is smart enough to get what he means.

“You want me to fuck you?” Mike asks as if it isn't a big deal at all, but just hearing it out loud makes Harvey's cock twitch. 

Harvey nods and Mike grins.

“Have you done it before?” Mike asks.

Harvey shakes his head. It's something he's always wanted to try but it isn't something he'd trust just anyone with.

“Wow,” Mike says. “So I'll be taking your virginity then.”

They both laugh and Harvey doesn't ask if Mike has topped before. He doesn't want to know about his past.

Mike doesn't say anything else, he jut pushes Harvey back into the pillows. Harvey lets him, parting his legs, pulling his knees up and placing his feet flat on the bed as Mike moves down his body. He trusts Mike, he really does, but he's nervous.

When Mike takes his cock in his mouth, sucking gently, Harvey relaxes. It isn't until Mike keeps going lower that he tenses up again.

“Relax,” Mike whispers.

Harvey tries, but he gasps when he feels Mike's tongue slip over his balls. He can feel Mike's breath on his skin, his hands parting the cheeks of his ass. His nerves disappear when he feels Mike lick against his hole, pushing in slightly before circling and making pre come leak from his cock.

He has to work hard to not thrust his hips up as Mike's tongue keeps pushing into him, slicking against the ring of muscle.

“Fuck...” he breaths.

Harvey curls his fingers in the sheets to stop himself from tangling them in Mike's hair. He feels Mike's hands move and the hears the uncapping of the lubricant. Moments later, Mike slides a finger into him and Harvey makes a noise that he has never made before. It's between a groas and a whine. He feels his face flush as Mike presses his finger in further. Harvey knows full well what he is doing because he has done it himself so many times before. His hips jerk involuntarily when Mike crooks his finger. When Mike slips in another finger, still circling his tongue maddeningly, Harvey isn't sure he can take it any more.

“Fuck, I'm... I think that's enough,” Harvey says and he's so close to begging that it is ridiculous. Mike laughs and pulls his face away to speak.

“No, you're really not,” he says. “God, you're so tight.”

Harvey pushes his head back, digging it into the pillow as he tries not to clench around Mike's fingers. There's a burning stretch when Mike slips another finger in. His legs are trembling with the effort to keep still. Mike uncaps the lube again, squeezing it onto his fingers. It's cold but slick when he presses them in again and Harvey just wants to feel Mike inside of him.

Eventually, Mike pulls his fingers out slowly, pressing his tongue in one more time before moving up onto his knees.

“Are you ready?” Mike asks. 

Harvey nods, ignoring the way Mike looks like he wants to laugh.

“It's weird seeing you on your back for once,” Mike says.

He bites back a comment about how he's often on his back, because Mike loves to ride his cock. It isn't the time for that. He wants Mike to fuck him. Although... maybe he could try that next.

Mike kisses him before shifting position and holding his cock against him. Harvey bites his lip as Mike presses into him slowly, the pressure intense but not unpleasant. Mike's eyes flutter closed and Harvey watches his face, watches the way his tongue comes out to lick his lower lip. He almost forgets to exhale, he feels like he's being filled up from the inside.

When Mike bottoms out and stills, Harvey deliberately squeezes around him, making his hips stutter against him.

“So... fucking... tight...” Mike breathes.

He starts moving again, pulling out slowly but then sliding back in. Harvey groans as Mike starts to build up a steady rhythm. His thrusts are slow but deep, stirring something deep inside Harvey. Mike starts to speed up, Harvey takes a deep breath.

He likes being able to see Mike like this. He looks different. When Harvey fucks him, Mike looks like he's almost shocked, like he's in awe, but now, Mike is very much in control. His teeth are digging into his lip in determination, his eyes are more focused as his hips begin to snap forwards. Harvey's hips jerk as Mike runs a hand over his cock, curling his fingers around it and squeezing lightly. Mike's other hand is rubbing small circles into his hip, blunt nail catching on his skin.

Harvey thinks he's going to come embarrassingly fast but he isn't sure he cares. He feels like he's getting pleasure from everywhere and he can't help the way his breath hitches when Mike starts stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. It doesn't take him long after that.

Mike speeds up his thrusts, jerking his cock faster and Harvey comes over his stomach. He sees Mike looking at him, his eyebrows raised. Maybe it's because Mike always comes first, or because Harvey's legs are actually trembling. Mike groans as he fucks into him harder, almost collapsing completely when his own orgasm hits him.

Harvey chuckles lightly, holding his arms up to support Mike's body. They move together, separating and rolling onto the bed.

“That was... whoa, that was good,” Mike says.

Harvey nods, because it was, it really, really was. His skin feels like it is throbbing and he's surprised at how worn out he feels, considering the fact that Mike was the one doing the thrusting. He can feel Mike's come leaking out of him and that has no business being as hot as it is.

“Yeah... it was,” Harvey says. “I think I'm going to need a shower, though.”

Mike grins, running his hand down in between Harvey's legs, gently pressing a finger into him to feel how slick he is.

“Yeah, that's always something you have to worry about,” he says, sitting up and stretching. “I'll go start the water. We can get in together.”

Harvey yawns and hears Mike turning on the water. He rolls towards the edge of the bed, getting up and walking quickly to the bathroom. There is a bruise developing on his hip and he looks forward to being able to feel it under his clothes in the office

Harvey is too tired to do anything besides wash in the shower and Mike doesn't seem to mind. They both welcome sleep that night.


End file.
